Toons vs Cogs 5: Chairman
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: When Tas fired his laser of light at the Chairman, he ended up missing. It looks like the Chairman got so mad that he's sending all powerful Cogs towards Tas and his friends. Will Tas and his friends survive like always? Three-chapter story. Just for fun.
1. It's Not Over

It's Not Over. _Wonderful idea from Violet Ashley._

"Wait, huh!" I shouted, "I thought I already defeated him at the final battle with the CEO!"

"Turns out you missed." Mike said.

"But I heard screaming." I told Mike.

"I guess it was another Cog." Mike said.

"Ugh." I groaned, "looks like we're gonna have to sneak in a different way because we don't have a disguise."

"Right." Mike agreed, "Or maybe," he took out his disguise parts from the level one Flunky, Cold Caller, Bottom Feeder and Short Change. He started to mix them together making an all type Cog named Butler Change. "Yeah, I can't come


	2. What's With The Kidnapping?

What's With the Kidnapping?

I got into my uniform and went to Mike's house. I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I knocked on the door again, same. I kicked down the door and it turns out he wasn't there like he was supposed to. Then I went to Flappy's house. I did the same thing, didn't answer nor was there. Then finally, I went to Sabrina's house, same thing.

"Ugh not again." I said to myself. I went to my house and turns out the hoop has been stolen. "Really, I can't believe my luck, I guess I'm going to have to fight him alone. I found a note. It said:

"This is the Chairman, I have kidnapped all of your friends and I stole your hoop. Come to the Sellbot HQ if you want to see your friends again." That kind of scared me.

I went to the factory but the Cogs won't let me in. I tried to fight my way in but there were too many of them. I went back to my house and remembered that Mike created a suit. I went to his house, borrowed it, then went to Sellbot HQ. Turns out they let me in. I went through the Lobby, through the Boiler Room, the West Catwalk, the Warehouse, then the West Silo. I saw the Chairman on the Center Silo, not noticing me. I went through the Center Silo and then went to the Center Silo room. My friends were in the chamber which is now the Cogifier.

"Oh no." I thought to myself.

"Tas!" Yelled Mike.

"AW COME ON!" I yelled. The Chairman turned around and saw me. I took off my suit and yelled to the Chairman, "Let my friends go!"

"Never!" Said the Chairman who whacked me with a golf club.

"Really, that's your first attack." I said. I went onto the Chairman's undercarriage, jumped up but he slapped me right out of the air. I landed onto the side of the Silo. I got up, went from the behind but he head-butted me out of the air again. I nearly fell of. Then the Chairman went to me and was about to jump on me. Then-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Uh oh! I'm about to get squashed." I said.

"Yeah you are." Said Mike.

"Okay, what's gonna happen on the next Chapter? And sorry guys that I rushed the story. I just want to get to the exciting part." I said.

"Wait, your the author!" Mike yelled to me.

"Yep, sorry I didn't tell you." I said, "now on to the story."


	3. Final Chapter

The Actual Final Battle And Ending.

Bam! The Chairman went onto the side of the Center Silo where I am. When the Chairman drove off of me and I looked pretty bad. I got inflated myself but when I was standing, I was a little noxious.

"Ohhh." I groaned. I snapped out of it then tried to hit him at the torso but he belly-flopped me onto the ledge. He started to throw gears at me but he missed because I rolled over to the side. He them grabbed me then threw me down off the Center Silo.

BLAM! I landed onto some crates in the Warehouse. Then the next thing I saw was the Chairman falling on top of me.

BLAMMO! I was knocked dead.

"Yes, I finally killed Tas! MUAHAHA!" Laughed the Chairman. You think I'm dead for good? Of course not, because if I was, how would I be telling you this? The hoop started to glow near half Cog Mike. It flew off the Silo then into my hand. It was starting to glow really brightly and was started to vibrate. I then began to glow.

"Hmm!" Thought the Chairman. Then the was a giant cylinder of colors. The Chairman quickly hopped off and then the next thing I knew, I was flying in mid-air. I looked at myself and saw I was changing colors really quickly. No one could see me. I, using my reflexes, dodged the Chairman's attacks then dashed into him. His metal was really strong so it was really hard to destroy him. In one of my dashes, the Chairman grabbed me and tossed me out of the warehouse but I recovered quickly and dashed into him again. There was a hole in him but he just got angrier. He threw me, smashed me, even ran over me but I always survived and he grew weaker. I thought it was a good time to end this so I went up to the moon (strange how I got up there fast and I could breathe, huh). I then pushed myself then turned into a big bright fireball. Then BLAMMO the Chairman went.

"Whoa." I said when instead of gears coming out, it was flowers and confetti. Then I saw a Toon.

"Thank you Tas and sorry I hurt you a lot." Said the Toon.

"You killed me." I told him.

"Oh! Sorry." Said the Toon, "I want to thank you for freeing me out of that big suit. I was trapped in there for years."

"How'd you get in there?" I asked.

"All I remember is someone shoving me into a dark place and washed my brain." The Toon told me, "if there is any favor I can do, just tell me."

"Err, my friends." I pointed.

"Oh, ok." Said the Toon. We went onto the Center Silo room. The Cogifing thing was almost done. The Toon quickly pulled a switch and my friends came out like Cogs, the transformation was complete. A tear came out of my eye. "Yikes! I just noticed that you look REALLY bright." Said the Toon. That reminded that I was in my "Ultimate" form. I tried doing this; I put a hand out in front of Cog Mike and there was light coming out of him. After a huge flash, he was back to normal.

"Mike!" I shouted.

"Tas!" He shouted. We both cried and hugged in joy. "Ouch my eyes!" Yelled Mike. He put on shades to protect his eyes. I did the same with Flappy and we did the same thing. I did the same for Sabrina and she started to squeezed me really hard started to cry.

"Your hugging me a little too tight." I wheezed. She let me go.

"Thank you!" She yelled to me. "I thought you'd be dead!" I turn to you readers.

"Who doesn't like a happy ending and be honest." I'm saying.

"This is strange but the Toon said that his name is Tas senior." I told my friends.

"Then you must be a descendent of him." Said Mike.

"Now we can call you Tas Junior, right?" Asked Flappy.

"Nah, I like it when you guys call me Tas." I told them. "And I finally reached my milestone, I reached 700 words!"

"Congrats!" Said Sabrina.

"And you said- wait, never mind," I said.

"What were you going to say?" Asked Mike.

"You said that we weren't gonna be in another story like this." I said. "I guess you're right."

"No, your right, we ARE going to be in different stories." Mike said.

"Hmm, I guess I am." I said, "and now for that thing we didn't say for a long time,"

Toons of the World, unite!

Credits:

Author: Tas

Co-author: Just me!

Publisher: You know.

Ideas: Violet Ashley (You got mention twice!)

Readers: You!

Sayanora guys!


End file.
